GNX-XA12 Tyrant Gundam
The GNX-XA12 Tyrant Gundam (aka Tyrant Gundam, Tyrant) is a custom mobile suit and a modified variant of the Sin Shimigami series and the powerful weapon used by the Forsaken Leader and Emperor Kurayami Miyuki. This is the upgraded version of GNX-X139 Sin Shinigami Gundam in Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity. This machine appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity, is a ultimate close-range assault Gundam built at the Forsaken, this suit was redesigned by Tyrant Virus to modal it after the original. It changed the Beelzebub Gundam into this final and dangerous form. Technology & Combat Characteristics This unit is the final Evolution of the GNX-X139 Sin Shinigami Gundam in Zero Era. It is a image of death itself after Kazuya merged the "Hydra" Virus with a prototype "Dark Matter" Chaos Particle Drive which the cells inside the suit utterly changed into this new machine giving it a much more darker more evil form. This is a mobile suit that specializes in Mid-Range and close combat. Its pilot, Kurayami Miyuki, favorite strategies is to use the Gundam's superior speed to sneak close to enemy units to catch them unawares. This tactic is usually good for taking out at least one or two enemy units, afterwards he uses Zero Reaper System to suck the enemies unit dry of power or Mobile Virus Generator to turn nearby enemy mobile suits to fire upon each other in horror. It's primary weapon is a Hybrid scythe much similar to predecessor. However it carries a solid sword with the beam scythe formed around it to help extend the beam saber much longer to chop down greater numbers of enemies at a time. The new solid blade a much greater reach and increases the power of the swing allowing Tyrant Gundam to cut through multiple enemy units with ease in a single sweep almost like a image of death itself. The Tyrants secondary weapon is a Tri-Blade "Excalibur" Claw Penetrator, which fire 16 meter sharp double bladed sided blades which when fired impale into the enemy mobile suit. After a short amount of time it after penetrate armor and detonate after a large explodes in destroy with a large blast wave similar to a 15 Missile strike in the same target at once. Armaments *'F71BZ "Chaos Bane" Hybrid Scythe' :It carries a single-edge death-scythe based weapon with a falcon-shaped head over the blade. this weapon can cut an enemy in two with a single stroke. Not only is the blade itself able to cleave through any armor, but the heat generated from the beam-energy around the blade that admits a powerful magnetic fields it produces begin to disintegrate the target even as the blade approaches. It is also capable of operating underwater. Also when enhanced with Dark Matter it can extend a blood-red color beam blade around the scythe blade also to slice extend and slice down large groups of enemies at once. *'75mm multi-barrel Anti Air CIWS' :75mm Multi-barrel CIWS guns mounted in the head. These light projectile weapons are used to shoot down incoming missiles and light-armored enemy units at close range at much greater pace then the previous modal. *'Dark Matter CP Beam Saber' :The Hydra virus improved the performance far more to the point they they changed nearly completely, is morphed in a more grimly shape however they burn with a darker core unlike normal beam lasers they burn with a red outline and a black core instead of Red and White. This type of beam saber is made to tear apart through enemy mobile suits with a single sweep of power to combo with the Scythe. *'CP Tri-Blade "Excalibur" Claw Penetrator' :The Tyrant has three lancer darts that can be fired or be used for close combat. These rocket-propelled shafts can penetrate armor and detonate after a large exploding ball of fire upon impact. It can also be used as a handheld spear in combat which they can be used as doubled sided spear blades which can parry beam assaults or stab into enemies to impale them. *'Dark Matter CP Beam Rifle' :After infected with the beam rifle shoots at a quicker rate of fire, as well as stronger damage however it carries a bigger payload than before which is a heavy toll on reload. Which after loaded with Dark Matter beams the color of the beams change to a red color with a black core inside firing at high-caliber blast to tear through enemy suit armor with much deadly firepower then before. *'"Darkness" CP Twin Hyper Impulse Cannons' :They are the most powerful long-range weapon on the Tyrant they are capable of destroying most battleships with a single shot. When in use, the cannon then links together from both shoulders shoulder while a trigger and guard extend to allow the Tyrant to take manual aim a blast of two Hyper Impulse cannons at the same time. *'"Corruption" Bio-Retractable Whips' :Two retractable whips are mounted on the Gundam's forearms, each one is covered in a nanite layer as a result of fusion between the Zero Reaper System and Hydra Virus. The resulting weapon not only grants the pilot the ability to ensure opponents but also infect suits with extended periods of contact, converting the enemy suit into a Forsaken-type unit. However, severing the whip while it's connected to an enemy before completion will result in an interruption in the infection process and the target suit will emerge unharmed. System Features *'"Hyper Cobra" Mobile Virus Generator' :It's a program attached to the mobile suit's back and is capable of infecting other MS systems without subject to external interference. However, attacking the virus spreaders will cause the virus effect to cease and free any suit under its control. :The virus is controlled by a sub-computer in the mobile suit which it can command up to five mobile suits, the effective range of the mobile suit is 1250 yards between them which has much greater range then the previous counterpart. *'Zero Reaper System' :A prototype system which was made by an unknown group, the suit is able to release a several greenish-black tendrils. When they attack an enemy suit they spread into the systems on contact, unless if the suits retains a direct link through the tendrils the connection is broken. :During the process the Tyrant drains the enemy's power plant and uses the energy to either recharge its own system or charge the weapons for a brief burst of power. If used for a longer duration the system starts to behave like a virus and starts to hack into the systems of the suit perhaps, potentially even the pilot's mind, making this type of system both dangerous and inhumane. *'Nightmare Wrath System' :A sub-system of the Zero Reaper system, it allows the Tyrant to drain other mobile suits of energy to temporarily boost its own power, as it's able to suck their energy and even shown to suck living energy out of the pilot. *'Hydra Thruster System' :A series of powerful thruster units are mounted on the back and feet of the machine, they have been shown to be able to to outpace the ZAKU Warrior and Barrett type mobile suits. Compared to the other units it is three times faster then any of the Infected Astray series. Operational History Classified file about Operational. Notes & Trivia *Unoservix brought you this amazingly awesome looking picture. *Side-note: I was originally gonna use Dark Matter for my weaponry idea to reference it in that regard, however the idea was taken before i can use it by the "Dark Matter Exia". Category:Gundam Category:Zero Era Category:Unoservix Category:Forsaken